herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Heropedia talk:Articles for Deletion
Fabulox 18 Utterly worthless! This has had no appearances or much else to make it page worthy. "It's a desert planet that William Furno had a failed simulation of in his training sphere" is all that page really is. I honestly don't believe we'll regret deleting this page! [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 01:15, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Delete #[[User:KennyWhee|'''Kenny]]Whee #'-Monasti' #'Forgot to put my vote in by mistake. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 15:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) #'''--Angel Bob' Keep #DON'T delete it! We want this wiki to have as much info as possible, right? Well, who knows, maybe in the future Fabulox 18 will play some major role! Don't delete it people!!!!!!!1 (This unsigned post was made by 76.182.224.220) Comments List Of Planets page, anybody? [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 08:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) What Kenny said. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 14:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) A "List of Planets" page? I'm up for that, i'll put the nom in the AfC in a minute. BTW, how come you're carrying around the Admin template wherever you post, Kenny? [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 15:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Right now, the page Hero Factory Universe is serving as a "List of Planets" page. We don't need to make one just like it. ;) --Angel Bob You make a good point 76.182.224.220 (I'll just call you "Anonyomus"!) However, we put it up for deletion because there's nothing on the page that makes it a worthy article: we have a note about Fabulox 18 on the Hero Factory Universe that it'll be more comfty in. Should it reappear again (which I doubt), we'll decide on wheather it goes through the AfC or not. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 22:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Mekronite Planetoid Belt While we're on the subject of useless, stubby location pages, I thought I'd bring this up. All we know about it is that Meltdown was spotted there. It works perfectly fine on the Hero Factory Universe page. Delete #Angel Bob #Now you're talking! [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' (talk) #'Agreed [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Keep #Naw, don't delete it. It's not bad. Deleting it would be like deleting a main page! We want lots of info! What else is a wiki for? (This unsigned post was made by 76.182.224.220) Comments A main page? Looking at the article, it's a stub which can go on the Hero Factory Universe page. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 15:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Metropolis Basically the same as the last two nominations; it was just briefly mentioned in a Products ad for Thunder. Delete # Angel Bob #''[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] #Well yeah, I agree to delete this. This could be anything from Makuhero City to Metru Nui. (This unsigned post was made by 76.182.224.220) # Agreed [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Keep Comments Harpoon To me, it's just sticking out. Especially when its sister page is bigger and has more info. This is what the page would look like if we merged Harpoons with the Energized Boomerangs. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 02:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Merge with Energized Boomerangs #''[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' (talk) #'She never actually used them, so... SPLOOM! --Angel Bob' #'They are part of the same weapon aren't they? Delete. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Keep #76.182.224.220 Comments These are 76.182.224.220's reasons why this page should be kept. You aren't 5 people, just leave a vote and put stuff like thi in the comments, okay? [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 1. How'd you know she never used 'em? Maybe she uses them in a comic. Just because it doesn't appear on-screen doesn't mean it's not important! 2. I agree with the other guy above this post. How do we know if Breeze uses them or not? - Lego fan 3. I wanna keep both pages. Their not bad. Both of the wepons are cool. 4. C'mon, both tools r really good pages. Just cuz one page is shorter don't mean we should delete it. 5. Well, they ARE separate weapons, just attached to each other. That should be two pages. '' Anti-Gravity Rings It's a gadget that let's you defy gravity, and that's all it is. I don't remember if it was in the battle against the 4 villians or not, but it ain't contributing much at all. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 02:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Delete #Cirvihi '(talk)' Keep #Actually, they were used to blow up Von Nebula's black hole. --Angel Bob #It's a good page! What if somebody watched the episode and didn't know what it was? We NEED TO KEEP IT. #I think this one deserves a keep as well. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti''']][[User talk:Monasti|-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia'']] 09:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments Particle Distorter I know this was in the battle I mentioned above, but do we really need it? [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 02:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Delete #''[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] Keep #Yes, we do. --Angel Bob #If it's Hero Factory, why delete it? I don't understand admins on this wiki. Starscream7 19:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 #We should keep it. It's important! (This unsigned post was made by 76.182.224.220) Comments Actually, you know what I've been thinking? We should have a system of parent pages - Tools, Characters, and the like. We could change the Hero Factory Universe page's name to Locations. --Angel Bob Agreed there. Then we can just link to pages easily. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) @ Starscream 7: You have a point there - I've noticed that both Kenny and Cirvihi have atrocious grammar - but I wouldn't attribute that to ALL admins. Some are decent. --Angel Bob Gallery:Furno Bike This has very few pictures, and most are just about the same. Couldn't we just merge this with Gallery:William Furno? Merge with Gallery:William Furno #--Angel Bob #''[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] #I'm happy to add it as a section of Furno's gallery. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Keep #DEFINITELY KEEP IT. It has a set to itself! This is like deleting Thunder's page. He appeared in 1 episode! Still has a page! William Furno and his motorbike are very different. (This unsigned post was made by 76.182.224.220) #I'd keep it. There's plenty of pictures on Brickipedia that we could stick in there... King Joe 20:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Shapeshifter This page is useless. The only Shapeshifter we know of is Snowflake! Anybody agree with me? Delete #Actually...[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] Keep #No, nobody agrees with you. XD --Angel Bob #I'm thinking keep, mainly because I like that page. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) #I'd keep it. You never know what new villians might come up some other year. Comments "Hero Factory"/Hero Factory "Rise of the Rookies" This is ridiculous. Everything about these pages can be summed up in Hero Factory TV Show - which, I believe, doesn't actually have enough info on there. Perhaps we should merge all three together? Merge #--Angel Bob #''[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] #I thought keep, mainly because we don't put all comics on the same page, do we? Although, thinking about it, it IS one film technically... Merge them all together and put under the headings of the episodes is a yes, I think. Except the name of the page shouldn't be "TV Show" it shoul be "Rise of The Rookies", like the DVD. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia''']] 09:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Keep Comments